


Let's Repair The Roof!

by KB9VCN



Category: NieA under 7, ああっ女神さまっ | Ah! Megami-sama! | Oh My Goddess!
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-30
Updated: 2002-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Written September 2002; humor; about 1500 words.
This contains slapstick violence.  Reader discretion is advised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 2002; humor; about 1500 words.
> 
> This contains slapstick violence. Reader discretion is advised.

A warm summer rain was falling outside the Morisato residence. It had begun to rain just after Keiichi and Belldandy had left for the day, and it looked like it might rain all day.

After breakfast, Skuld had put on a bathing suit and gone for a walk in the rain. Urd was left alone at home. And she had taken advantage of the opportunity.

She stood in her room, surrounded by gurgling beakers and glass tubes, open jars of unpleasant substances, and mysterious books and scrolls that, admittedly, she probably shouldn't be reading. She grinned maniacally to herself.

Urd hadn't worked on such a powerful, and dangerous, potion for a long time. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

Fer cryin' out loud, she had thought. Her mortal form was going to grow old and die before Keiichi made his move. And Belldandy was as hopelessly sweet and shy as ever.

Well... after Urd put some of this potion in their tea... well... They'd do things to each other that would make a goddess of love blush with embarrassment. And they'd love it. And they'd thank her for it later.

To her credit, Urd had waited until she was alone at home before brewing up such a powerful, and dangerous, potion. She hadn't thought twice about spiking Keiichi and Belldandy's tea with it, but after all, that was the point of the whole thing.

As the various components of her potion bubbled and swirled all around her, she grinned even more maniacally, and suppressed an urge to laugh a maniacal laugh.

But then, Urd thought, oh, why not. Go with the moment.

"MWAH HA HA HA!! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA!! MWAH HA HA HA!!"

* _DRIP_ *!

"MWAH HA HA— eh?"

Urd thought she'd heard water drip into one of her open beakers. She looked up at the ceiling, just in time to see a second drip fall. Her eyes followed it down into one of the larger beakers.

* _DRIP_ *! * _HSSSSSSS_ *!

Urd's face went white. Oh no, she thought. Skuld was the true chemical engineer of the family, but still, Urd knew her potion ingredients.

One drop of hydrogen oxide in that compound would have no effect. Two drops might begin to destabilize the compound, but without a violent reaction.

But add a third drop, and—

As a third drop of water fell from the ceiling, Urd lunged to put a hand over the beaker. Time seemed to slow as she watched the drop fall past her hand, less than a centimeter from her outstretched fingers, and fall into the beaker.

She opened her mouth to cry out in frustration, but the compound completely destabilized before the sound left her throat.

**ka-BOOM!!**

—

Urd sat in a hot bath, listlessly trailing her fingers along the surface of the water. An open bottle of sake stood next to the bath, but Urd was so discouraged that she hadn't touched it.

The water at her feet suddenly roiled and swirled. A passage opened, and a thoroughly rain-soaked Skuld peeked out. "Urd?"

Skuld fully emerged from her portal, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry. Wasn't expecting you to be taking a bath this early in the day."

"S'alright," Urd mumbled. "Didja have fun?"

"Yep!" Skuld said, as she toweled herself dry. "When it rains enough to make puddles, I can teleport ANYWHERE! And..."

She cut herself off, and looked at Urd with concern. "Are you alright? Why ARE you taking a bath this early?"

Urd grinned half-heartedly. "Catastrophic potion failure."

"Oh," Skuld said. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you hurt?"

"No, no," Urd said. "But..." She sighed deeply. "It seems like every single potion I've made, since I came to the mortal plane, has failed, one way or another. I'm starting to lose confidence in my abilities..."

Skuld smiled. "Aw... *I* haven't lost any confidence in your abilities."

Urd looked up at her. "Really?"

Skuld replied as she left the bathroom. "Yep. I never had any confidence in your abilities to begin with."

Alone in the bathroom again, Urd slumped down into her bath, and spoke out loud to nobody. "Gee. Thanks."

—

The rain had ended that same afternoon, and the skies were mostly clear by the next morning. The sun rose over the temple, to find its residents up on the roof.

Belldandy perched on the highest corner of the roof. Keiichi and Skuld had brought some tools and fresh roof tiles to a high place on the roof just below her.

Skuld had set up a tangled mess of suspended weights, air-bubble levels, and laser pointers on the roof. She kneeled over it with a look of intense concentration, making tiny adjustments to various components, and entering readings into a tablet computer.

Keiichi had sat back on the roof across from her. He pulled a face and drummed his fingers. "Skuld? As a technical college student, I admire your desire for precision. But we're only replacing a few tiles."

Skuld looked up and glared at him. "Yeah, well, we'd better get this right. If Urd's ceiling leaks again, the next potion failure might take the whole roof off."

Keiichi gulped. "Good point."

Belldandy hung her head and folded her hands. "Oh... Poor Urd. It's... peaceful... when she's not making mischief... but still, she's so unhappy..."

Skuld smirked as she began to clear away her equipment. "Don't worry, Belldandy. She's just sulking. If she was really upset, she wouldn't have thought to send her duplicates up here."

Skuld gestured to the lower edge of the roof. Half a dozen mini-Urds had taken up positions all the way across the roof, standing at attention.

Belldandy smiled. "Yes, that was thoughtful of her, to look out for Keiichi, like that."

The mini-Urds seemed to be unaffected by Urd's current mood. They smiled cheerfully, and they gave a thumbs-up and spoke in perfect unison.

"WE'RE KEIICHI CATCHERS!"

A wide-eyed Skuld put one finger to her mouth, in thought. "Wow. Try to say THAT five times fast. 'Keiichi catchers', 'Keiichi catchers', 'Keiichi catchers'—"

Keiichi grinned wryly. "I don't know which would be worse— falling to the ground, or being surrounded by so many Urds."

Half a dozen mini-Urds pulled at an eyelid and stuck out their tongue, at Keiichi, in perfect unison. "BLEAH."

Skuld had finished moving her measuring equipment away. "OK. We have to remove some of these tiles first." She held out a wide chisel to Keiichi in one hand, and reached over her shoulder for her trusty hammer with her other arm.

Keiichi took the chisel from her. "OK. I'll hold the chisel in place, and when I nod my head, you hit it."

He clapped a hand to his mouth, and then he hung his head and groaned. "I can't believe I just said that."

Skuld grinned. "Don't worry. I won't take that literally. I'm not a kid, you know. I'm more mature than that."

Keiichi pulled another face. "Yeah, and Belldandy is watching."

Skuld giggled. "Yeah, well, that, too."

She swung her hammer up. But then, she accidentally triggered its extending handle. She lost her balance under her suddenly much longer hammer, and staggered back.

"Skuld!!" Keiichi dropped the chisel and lunged for her.

Skuld took to the air. "Keiichi!! Don't worry about me!! I can fly, remember!? Just don't lose YOUR balance!!"

Keiichi briefly recovered his balance, after lunging after Skuld, but then he stepped on the chisel that he had just dropped. He slipped on the chisel and took several steps backwards across the roof, as Belldandy, Skuld, and half a dozen mini-Urds flew to catch him.

But, before any of them could reach him, his feet slipped up from under him. Keiichi fell flat on his back, on the roof. And then, he fell THROUGH the roof. He disappeared in a large cloud of dust and bits of roof.

"KEIICHI!!" The goddesses went to the edge of the Keiichi-shaped hole in the roof, and peered down through the dust.

"Don't worry!" he called up to them. "I'm OK! I fell into the bath!"

After taking a moment to catch his breath, he called up again. "Belldandy? Thanks for drawing my bath ahead of time, again. Not only did it break my fall— I can start cleaning up now."

—

Keiichi, Belldandy, a recombined Urd, and Skuld sat around their table, and stared at a contractor's itemized bill of sale.

"Don't worry, dear," Belldandy said. "At least you weren't hurt. You might have broken an arm or a leg, falling from that height."

Keiichi rested his head on folded arms on the table and groaned. "Yeah... but these repairs cost us an arm AND a leg."

Uncharacteristically, Skuld tried to console Keiichi, as well. "Just think of the nice roof we have over our heads now. Why, it should last for YEARS."

Keiichi looked up and smiled at her. "That's true. At least, if nothing ELSE happens to the roof."

—

"Oh, Niea! This is great! Hey, Mayuko, isn't this great?"

"Well, Chiaki, I guess Niea has finally built a UFO that actually flies... and the bath-house roof is still in one piece... But... shouldn't we be getting back to—"

"Aw, you Earthlings ain't seen nothin' yet! Watch THIS!"

"Um, Niea? Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?"

"MWAH HA HA HA!! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA!! MWAH HA HA HA!!"

"Niea, look out! We're about to crash into that temple!"

"MWAH HA HA— eh?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

**ka-BOOM!!**


End file.
